


hhhhhfyfkgkdlf

by wheatley



Category: igkdkkgdkgikrkgkdkgkdjgkdkgkdkg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheatley/pseuds/wheatley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>djufufjlgldkgldjnfndjfjf</p>
            </blockquote>





	hhhhhfyfkgkdlf

After a while, the only thing you could ever hear in the night was Nemesis. The first time you ever heard her voice, you couldn't stop crying. Something in your mind told you that you were dying, and that Mom was calling you home. You wish. 

You always had trouble falling asleep. You've had trouble ever since Mom got taken away from you. At first, the nights were uncomfortably silent. You could hear nothing but the ringing of your ears and the chirps of crickets. It frightened you. Always too quiet. You'd think about Mom. You remembered when you were little and when you would come into her room crying because you had a nightmare. When that happened, Mom would pat the empty space next to her; the spot where dads are supposed to sleep. Where your dad should've been. Then she'd tell you, "Sleep with me tonight, Ken." 

Mom would kiss your head and pet your hair, telling you that she loved you. Telling you goodnight. You could never remember the last time you and Mom did that together, no matter how many times you replayed the events in your head so late at night that you can't even think straight. All's you had was silence. What you didn't have was Mom. And you wouldn't have Mom anymore. Never.

On some nights, the nights when you thought much too hard about Mom, you heard something besides the ringing in your ears and the crickets chirping outside your window. It was only ever your own quiet, miserable sobs.   


End file.
